Fablehaven: The continuing Story
by Kendra-n-Gavin-4ever
Summary: This is my out take on what happened after Fablehaven: Keys to the Demon Prison. SPOILERS! Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Brandon Mull
1. Chapter 1

**Fablehaven: The continuing Story**

_Scene: 3 years after the ending of Keys to the Demon Prisoner. Kendra is now 18, Seth 15, and Bracken still visibly 18._

Kendra wandered the grounds of Fablehaven, early in the morning on the first day of June. Summer was here. She'd finally graduated highschool, having been homeschooled by her parents, and many many books. For awhile, Grandma Sorenson had tried to teach her to cook as well, but the classes were short lived. Ruth having taken ill, passing away soon after. Grandpa still wasn't the same.

Other than the loss of Grandma, the recent wedding between Vanessa and Warren, and Kendra taken over role as an eternal, everything remained fairly normal. The same as it'd been when the heroic group set off for Zzyxx.

The only troubling different thing, at least for Kendra, was the absense of Bracken. It appeared he'd lost interest in her, as she'd expected him to do so. Though that didn't mean it hurt any less. Kendra was tired of all the risking her heart, only for it to get crushed by some magical being. First Navarog, or Gavin, or whoever he was, and now. Now it was Bracken's turn to hurt her.

But no more, Kendra was swearing off magical guys. From now on, she was sticking to the normal humans. Less drama. Less chance of finding a prettier fairy. But that did bring her to another difference, the fairies had taken to ignoring Kendra completely, whether it be they were uninterested, or jealous of her previous closeness with their prince, Kendra had no idea. Maybe it was merely the fact she was related to Seth, who though he'd matured greatly, the fairies still weren't his number 1 fans.

CRASH! A noise could be heard coming from the immediate forest grounds, and Kendra ran towards it. There still were dangerous beings, but none that would come out at this time of the day. "Oww!" a stubby, vested satyr made his way through the bushes, rubbing his head, and all Kendra could do was roll her eyes. Speaking of magical creatures, it appeared Verl still hadn't picked up that he had no chance. No matter how politely Kendra put it. Spotting her, the satyr brightened, quickening his pace, and reaching for her hand. "Oh, fair maiden! I'm ever so pleased to see you."

Retreiving her hand, Kendra rolled her eyes. She was done being nice. "Verl." a curt nod in his direction, as the satyr pouted, but before he could say anything, Seth Sorenson and his two best friends appeared. Newel and Doran, satyrs in which Kendra could stand. But of course, it'd be weird if she couldn't, considering all they'd been through. The loyal friends had followed Seth all the way to Zzyxx when help was needed to save the world. Kendra admired both greatly for it. "Evening boys."

Newel pranced towards her, winking suggestively, "Kendra dearest! Sh, don't hurt dearest Verl by showing your obvious attraction for me." Of course this errupted a gasp of hurt from Verl, before he slunk away.

"Yes, because everyone knows I can't resist goat legs." She replied, adding an eye roll into the mix.

Doran snorted, slapping his leg good naturedly. "Careful, you did fall in love with a unicorn." But of course, the statement caused her smile to disapparate. Seth's own eyes widening as he looked from Kendra to the two satyrs. But before anything could be said, Grandpa Sorenson urgently called out for the kids. And both went running, Kendra ignoring the satyrs, and Seth giving a reluctant wave goodbye.

Thankfully, they made good time heading back, but neither was prepared for what Grandpa had to share.

He started solemnly, looking from one grandchild to the other. "The Knights of the Dawn need to collaborate again. There are some after the eternals." Kendra could feel her heart stop, as Seth pressed against her, slipping his hand into hers and giving it a squeeze. Immediately she felt better, Kendra and Seth had been through so much together, and she knew her brother would never leave her to have to deal with such dangers on her own. "That's not all. We have a few gaurds for Kendra. She needs to be transported."

Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but Kendra didn't have the best luck with her protectors. Something always turned out wrong. And Grandpa Sorenson wasn't being helpful to calm her. Pushing open the kitchen door, he gestured for Kendra and Seth to procede him, Seth first with Kendra right behind.

"Bracken!" her brothers excited cry could be heard, and Kendra had to hold herself together, stepping into the room, and avoiding the white haired handsome boy, surveying the others. There was a gorgeous girl around Seth's age, sleek black hair and pale skin. She appeared to have blix blood in her, though Kendra knew not which one. Passing over her, her eyes fell on the remainder, and Kendra had to take a deep intake of breath.

It couldn't be...But he was dead...She'd seen him die herself, but why was he standing in her living room, under the pretense of protecting her again. Reaching for the wall to steady herself, Kendra's eyes filled with tears.

"Gavin?"


	2. Chapter 2

The whole room fell silent, as the boy who betrayed Kendra surveyed his shoes. Grandpa grimacing at the hurt on his granddaughter's face, while Bracken appeared to want to reach out to Kendra; though he knew, after his absence that would be forbidden.

Gavin cleared his throat, scratching his head nervously, "Kendra…it's…it's not what you think."

Oh, how she'd had so many dreams in which Gavin appeared, saying the exact same thing to her. But it always ended badly, with him again turning to Navarog, killing all she loved before heading towards her. Kendra shook her head violently, before swallowing hard and rounding on her grand father.

"No! No, no, no! I will transport myself. I don't want help from any of these three. Seth and I will go together. Just us. No one else." Her brother was apparently the only one she could trust. Seeing how even her own grand father brought Gavin, after all he'd done to them.

"Kendra…" Stan started, taking a step towards Kendra, his eyes pleading her to let him explain.

But Kendra was stubborn, and before he could say anything, she turned and fled from the room. Bracken and Gavin both taking a step to follow her at the same time. But a cold look from Seth stopped them both in their tracks, before starting his own rant to those around him.

Starting with Gavin, he took a step forward, grabbing the older boy's shirt. Gavin might have been older, but Seth had certainly filled out, making him a good bit taller. "You. What the HELL do you think your doing here? You killed my friends, you tried to kill Warren, and worst of all, you told me you loved Kendra, then went on to break her heart."

Gavin's brow furrowed, he hadn't heard this bit of the story. Immediately, he opened his mouth to reply, but Seth held a hand up to silence him. "I'm done with your lies." Before proceeding to turn on Bracken.

"And you. Why the hell haven't you contacted Kendra? Your nearly as bad as Gavin. Make her fall in love with you, then completely ignore her. What the hell is your issue Bracken!" Bracken appeared taken aback, he wasn't expecting his friend to blow up on him like that. Especially not due to his seemingly happy greeting.

But again, Seth didn't allow room for explanation, he turned on his Grandpa. His eyes clearly showing hurt, and mistrust. "Why? Why would you do this to her? You, of all people should know how much bringing _them_ here would hurt Kendra!" And at last, Seth shut up, allowing an explanation.

"Seth. You have to understand. I wasn't allowed to choose whom Kendra's transporters would be. Or else it would just be you, Raxtus, Warren and Vanessa. But the knights sent me this three. And it would be treason to refuse." Stan took a step forward, laying a hand on his grandson's shoulder, shaking his head slightly. "Believe me, as soon as I saw Gavin, I tried to turn them all away. But I also had to let Gavin explain. Perhaps you should as well." He gave Seth's shoulder a small squeeze as the boy's eyes narrowed and turned on his sister's former friend.

"You heard Grandpa, you have 5 minutes."

Gavin shook his head slightly, it would be nearly impossible to explain everything in 5 minutes. But he had no choice. "I'm not Navarog. Navarog merely stole my identity Seth. It's impossible for me to change into him, but he can easily change into me. The one who said he loved your sister, before trying to kill her, it wasn't me. I wouldn't do that. Because…well…" Gavin swallowed, shaking his head slightly, now wasn't the time. "Because she's my friend, and I wouldn't let anything happen to her, especially not by my own hand."

Here Seth dropped his arms from their defensive stance, allowing himself to believe Gavin, but just for a moment, before distrust took over once again.

"When I heard what happened, I nearly wanted to kill myself. Because I hurt Kendra. Though it wasn't me, but it did look like me. And this is my way of trying to talk to her, to make it up. I will give my life to protect your sister. Because I DO care for her."

Seth glanced from Gavin to Bracken, who had tensed up at the words coming from Gavin. But he couldn't possibly be competition…could he?

Shaking himself from his reverie, Seth looked towards Tanu, an unspoken question passing between them. _Is he lying?_ But Tanu shook his head, and Seth had to believe him. Turning back towards Gavin, he gave a curt nod. "Fine. But hurt my sister again, as you, Navarog or whoever! And I will kill you."

Gavin nodded, before the room dispersed, seeming to think now it was time to leave everyone to their own thoughts.

Seth plopped down on the couch, his head drooping into his hands, before feeling the seat beside him move, indicating someone sat, before laying a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Seth's head whipped up. In all the confusion, he hadn't noticed the new face. But damn. It was certainly a face. She was gorgeous.

She blushed, holding out her hand, "Sorry, I'm Marialla."

_Marialla._


End file.
